Cailu Calnlian
The clever son of ''Enwelneth Calnlian''. Cailu lived his childhood as a noble and went into politics upon reaching adulthood. He served as a diplomatic emissary for ''Calnlian'' under his father’s name. Throughout the years, Enwelneth taught Cailu on the processes and responsibilities of how to be king as he intended on Cailu succeeding him one day. Many years later, Enwelneth passed away and Cailu took the throne as king. Cailu was loved by his people and retained the wealth, respect, and prosperity of Calnlian as his father did before him. The first sign of war in decades occurred under Cailu’s rule when a band of ''Ashtok Clan'' scouts were murdered in Calnlian’s forest. Cailu’s knight captain, Rhothomir, apprehended those responsible, but the Ashtok were not interested in diplomacy. The Ashtok Clan committed the ''Ashtok Assault on Calnlian'', but failed due to Cailu’s defensive planning and Calnlian’s tall walls. Cailu enlisted the assistance of ''Chokoff'', ''Ealrith'', and ''Thork'' during the battle in exchange for amnesty. Afterwards, Cailu sent the party to ''Durgrax'', the home of the Ashtok Clan, to discover the means of the hostility of the attack. The party ventured to the city, but came back to report that it was destroyed by ''Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr'' and her ''Vithari''. On occasion, ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' would consult with Cailu regarding the party due to the dragon’s newfound friendship for them. Cailu respected Zurrath for his aid to his father in years before. Zurrath eventually requested that Cailu release the party in his care for them to venture into the Underworld. Cailu obliged with hesitation, demanding that the party be aware of the dangers ahead before going. He also insisted that ''Sir Poppins'' join them in the interest of having extra help along the way. Shortly before leaving, Zurrath formed a plan with Cailu and Calnlian’s allies that made Cailu detest Zurrath. The elder dragon asked for Cailu to cover his escape from the Underworld when they emerge from ''Dulath’s Gate'' as there will surely be a horde of undead on their tail. Cailu ultimately saw the oncoming horde as a threat to all across the lands and felt his aid was demanded rather than requested. Cailu summoned Calnlian and its allies forces and defended the undead forces that trailed Zurrath and his companions out of Dulath’s Gate. However one of their city allies, ''Thamtaruhm'', was amiss among the battlefield. After returning to Calnlian, Cailu exiled Zurrath from his city. After the battle at Dulath’s Gate, Cailu sent Chokoff and Ealrith to Thamtaruhm on a diplomatic mission to discover why the dwarves did not send aid. He asked an old friend of his, ''Yolph Fireback'', to assist the party while they were in Thamtaruhm. However shortly after sending them, he heard news that ''Wevug Runeskin'' invoked the 4th Contest of ''DhuKhan'' and Cailu knew from history that all invokers lose the attempt to coup the king. Believing Chokoff and Ealrith had failed, Cailu quickly gathered his army and marched upon Thamtaruhm. Chokoff and ''Gormastyl'' (disguised as Ealrith at the time) delivered a report of their encounters in the dwarvish city and spoke of the political chaos within. Facing no choice, Cailu committed the ''Calnlian Assault on Thamtaruhm'' with the help of the ''Thamtaruhm Rebels'' and ''Elder Dragon Rider Cobalt Ulphul'' and was victorious. Shortly after returning home, Cailu requested that ''Barl'' investigate the disturbance to the north that was the ''Elemental Incursion''. When Barl returned, he asked that he take a small party to the location of a mysterious object to discover its origin. Cailu granted Barl’s request while charging ''Ser Ravyn'' with the new job of being a Calnlian Emissary and they returned to report that the portal to the ''Elemental Dominion'' was created. ''Primos'' appeared within a couple days of their return to further complicate matters, however Cailu and Primos made an uneasy alliance. Within the same day, a few Thamtaruhm dwarves brought the body of ''Kyros Vassaras'' to Cailu which he instructed his royal clerics to care for since he assisted Chokoff and Ealrith in Dhukhan. Cailu was surprised when he discovered that ''Rhothomir'' was mortally wounded and Chokoff killed. Hearing a meager report from Gormastyl, he spoke with his legion commanders in private and the group invoked a new order named the ''Dragon Inquisition''. Cailu assisted with the order’s creation and lifted Zurrath’s exile. Zurrath returned to Cailu, but only to summon his old companions and have them rejoin his quest. Similar to when they traveled to the ''Underworld'', Cailu demanded Gormastyl and Ser Ravyn to acknowledge the dangers that lie ahead with the elder dragon before they set off. Ser Ravyn eventually returned to Calnlian and updated Cailu on his quest which he was successful. In turn, Cailu updated Ravyn and his companions that Calnlian had begun accepting Genasi into Calnlian as refugees as they are fleeing their home plane due to an armageddon prophecy. Cailu used the staging area for the Dragon Inquisition as a temporary refugee camp until Calnlian can properly accommodate ~1,000 new Genasi citizens. Additionally, Ravyn had told Cailu of the events when Ravyn and his companions were in ''Celestia'' where he met his father, Enwelneth Calnlian. Ravyn described that Enwelneth wished to extend a message to Cailu that he was very proud of him which left Cailu in a state of shock as he left the meeting room.Category:NPC